You Belong With Me
by Ciny
Summary: A songfic about Inuyasha being with Kikyo and Kagome! Read And Review.


**Hey! Here's a songfic about Kagome and Inuyasha. The song is called You belong with me and the artist is Taylor Swift. Somethings you should know are that Kagome and Inuyasha are teens living in the modern time like humans along with the other Inuyasha characters. Kikyo and Inuyash have been going out for quite some time and she has always been breaking up with him them getting back up with him. Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or You belong with me (song) . Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcomed as well as suggestions or improvements. **

**IMPORTANT!  
Underlined words = Song lyrics  
Italics = Thoughts of the character  
" " = Someone saying something**

**

* * *

**_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humour  
Like I do  
_

Inuyasha POV

" Kikyo laugh didn't you think that was funny? "

"Aw how come on, it was funny and I was kidding."

"Don't be like that, Kikyo no. Kikyo...?"

_I can't believe that she hung up on me over a joke. We were already talking for two hours on the phone. She must be tired then, I'll call Kagome._

"_Hello_ Kagome? "

" Yeah. Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"I think Kikyo's mad at me over a joke I told her."

"Oh wow. It must have been some joke. Did you take it too far, tell me it."

"Okay. Kaede is so fat that when she does tai chi, she's too slow."

_That joke was so genius. Why didn't Kikyo laugh? At least Kagome finds my joke funny. She's probably on the floor from laughing so much. _

"_Oh Inuyasha your so jokes". She said between laughs. _

_Kagome always cheers me up, I hope she doesn't have to go and do her homework for a while._

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

Kagome POV

_Talking to Inuyasha is fun but I could never have him, he belongs to Kikyo. Time to get started on my homework._

"Inuyasha I have to go okay? Are you going to be alright? You go do that bye."

_I can't work without some music. Time to put to use my playlist._

"Kagome turn what you call music down, I hate that song." My neighbour shouted through my open window.

"Just because you don't like it, I can't."

"Does it or I will have to shut it down myself?" She threatened in a firm voice.

"Like you said to Inuyasha?"

"Hey, how did you know that I – Before she could finish I shut then window down right in front of her face.

_I didn't even want to hear her little try to be innocent voice anymore miss I'm so popular. _

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

Kagome POV

By the time I walked out of my house I was already running late. Then I glanced to the right.

_Is that what she's wearing today, a tank top and a short skirt? I would never wear that. Then again there might be a pep rally today._

When i arrived at school it was nine o'clock.

_Shoot I missed first period, I'm never going to hear the end of this from mom._

"Well thank heavens it's free period." I said to myself but missing the presence behind me.

"Kagome there you are, when you didn't show I was going to call 911." My friend Ayame teased.

"Yeah I was late. Did you see what Kikyo's wearing? "

"Duh I did. Everyone is staring but come on the band has to practise for the upcoming pep rally.

_Why me? _

"Ready? Okay." A annoying voice rang into my ear.

Kikyo is my most hated enemy, the caption of the cheerleading squad.

_Good thing in band we don't have to wear revealing clothes. I better get home my lungs are about to pop right out of my chest. Finally in my soft, cozy bed._

"Inuyasha, I... love ... you..."

"Kagome wake up. You're talking in your sleep." A blurry face mumbled rubbing their eyes.

"Souta! You woke me up from the best dream ever, Inuyasha realized he loved me and he left Kikyo."

"Whatever you say sis. You keep dreaming that." His voice echoed through my mind as his voice trailed off to his room.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Inuyasha POV

_Morning already? It's a good thing that it's Saturday and not a Monday or else I would have missed school completely. Better check if Kikyo is still mad at me._

"Hello Kikyo?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Her voice sounded like a angel.

"It's Inuyasha and-"

_Damn, she hung up on me again. I called her three times already._

"I know, I'll call Kagome. " I said to myself loudly sounding like a psycho.

"Hm. Yeah Inuyasha?" She said half asleep.

"Jeez Kags it's three in the afternoon. Want to watch a movie with me? "

"Sure." Then the line went dead.

_I'm happy that she's happy._

I changed and wore my best jeans; she on the other hand wore skinny jeans with a graphic-tee that made her curves noticeable.

"Hey Inuyasha what movie do you want to see? "  
" I don't know your choice."

_I hope she doesn't pick Dying Of Love. Kikyo wanted to watch it so much but I hate chick flicks and romance. Man Resident Evil is out today. _

"Resident Evil,I've been dying to watch it." She excitedly replied and that made me relieve.

_Kikyo wouldn't want to watch it but I think Kagome's different. She understands me. _

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

Kagome POV

"Thanks for the movie; you don't have to drive me home I can walk." I said not wanting to give him more trouble.

"Kagome really it's a ten minute drive away."

"No biggie. " I shrugged and started walking.

"Fine then I'll walk with you too."

A couple of minutes later my feet started to hurt badly.

_There's supposed to be one every five minutes. Found it!_

"Kagome what are you doing? "

"My feet are hurting a little so I am taking a quick rest." Was my answer.

"Do you want me to carry you home? "

I chuckled.

"No you probably would drop me off in a alley if you smelt ramen." I said laughing between words.

"No, how come? I wouldn't I'm hurt that you said that." He joked in a sarcastic voice with a pouting face.

We both shared a laugh before he came up and poked me

"Your it!"

"Get back here!" I screamed before running to catch him.

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

Kagome POV

_He's fast but not fast enough. It's nice to see him smiling again thanks to me._

"Hey I'm home." I shouted to him but he was staring at the house besides mines with a blank face.

"Are you okay? " _I really cared about him, it's all Kikyo's fault._

"Yeah I'm fine really."  
"No tell me please."

"Fine Kikyo dumped me yesterday but I want her back even though she does yell at me."

I was going to speak but then I paused to think about it.

"You don't deserve that you're out of her league."

"Thanks." Was all he got out before giving me one of his big special smiles before leaving.

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

Kagome POV

I heard the door swing open and out came Kikyo taking out the garbage in her flashy hot pink super high heels. Click. Click. Click.

"Hey Kags nice sneakers." She joked.

"Don't forget we have a pep rally tomorrow. I'll be in my uniform while you're sitting on the bleachers playing the flute."

I only nodded then went in for bed. For me it's been a long night first two hours watching a movie then another two hours chasing each other around the city. Tonight I had another dream about him. Why can't my dreams be my reality? Inuyasha and I belong with each other.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me

Inuyasha POV

_At last lunch time, my tummy's been waiting so long to eat._

"_Hey_ Kagome um can I sit with you and your friends today? Kikyo won't let me sit with her.

"Sure anytime don't be shy." She answered to my surprise.

"Thanks your awesome. " I said in return getting me a seat beside her.

_Today's lunch was more amusing than ever, this group along with Kagome laughed at all my jokes instead of just shooting me a dirty look. _

Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Kagome POV

_I hope that Inuyasha likes my dress that I'm wearing just for him._

"_Wow! Kagome you look pretty and I like that beige colour on you." Sounded the voice of my sister Rin._

"I might want to burrow it sometime because you look gorgeous." Sango my other sister said.

I came bouncing off the stairs to show my mom.

"Mom how do you like it? "

"I love it honey, I knew my sense of fashion is still hip when I bought it for you dear. Don't be late, it's already 7 o'clock."

"Thank you mom and don't worry I'll be back before twelve."

"Good now don't keep him waiting."

"Bye."

In the end I made it to Inuyasha's house and ran to the side of his house. He never let me ring his front door because his parents would open it and talk about his embarrassing moments to me. I crept in the shadows of his house until I spotted the back door blending in with the darkness. Then my eyes caught some thing, a note to me from him. It read: _Kagome can't make it tonight. Kikyo wanted to talk to him tonight and I'm pretty sure that we getting back together. I hope you understand ~ Inuyasha._

A heavy sigh came out of my chest. _No point in being here any longer, I should get home._

When I got home and told my family what he did, my mom came running out of the front door with a rolling pin accompanied by Souta, Sango and Rin. I thanked them for the support and shooed them back into the house. Running to my room with a frown I gathered my pjs and was on my way to take a long soothing bath.

_The waters so welcoming. Steam arouse warming me up just the way I like it. In spite of everything that he's done to me, my mind wondered to him. Inuyasha and Kikyo together again after she hurt him so many times? I doubt it, I saw her flirting with a bunch of guys walking along the sidewalk. Why can't he see, he belongs with me. _

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Kagome POV

I jumped when I heard a knock on the back door at three in the morning. Wanting to see who it was I moved to my window that faced the backyard. What I saw was a big dark shadow. Being cautious I took a weapon with me , Souta's baseball bat that he used to swing at people. Carefully trying to wake anyone I opened the door and attacked that intruder. Until my ears realized who it was that I was hitting on the head and at different parts.

"Kagome quit it, it's me Inuyasha. " He screamed at me.

"What are you doing here if my mom finds you here- "

I was interrupted by my mom with a frying pan in her hand this time and trying to swing it at him.

"INUYASHA GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU BAKA! ". She yelled before chasing him all over the backyard and then into my house until he apologized for standing me up on our supposed to be first date.

She calmed down after but glared at him while she made her way upstairs hoping that she didn't wake anyone up. I looked at him and noticed that something seemed different about him.

"Hey you okay? Did Kikyo do this to you?"

"Do what? " He snapped.

"Make you all sad? "

"Can I sleep here then if I tell you? " He said making him sound like he was begging.

"Sure but how come? "

"My brother would laugh at me if I talked about this with my parents."

"Oh." I answered before sneaking him up to my room. I don't think I did a good job because my mom noticed.

"Is HE out of the house yet? " She shouted.

*Yeah he just left. You can go to sleep now."

"You go to sleep as well". She announced.

I hid him on my bed until I finished making him a bed out of blankets, some clothes and a mat from the couch downstairs.

"Now talk, what happened? "

" I took her out to dinner so we can talk but she said that she didn't ever want to see me ever and that she was out my league. Soon I found her making out with some drunk guy in the corner." He whispered.

I went up and hugged him because in the dark I could still see how upset he was. Eventually we started making Kikyo jokes about how she would make out with any guy she saw, even if he was 90 years old. Afterward I found myself asleep next to him while my mp3 was still on listening to his favourite song together.

The next morning I found myself alone again and making my way over to the school seeing if he was there or not.

_Ha, I knew he had community service for egging the principal's car when everyone was on the lab field trip. No wonder he didn't want to go, it was boring, even for the smartest person in our class who liked school : Hojo. _

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Inuyasha POV

_I can't believe that I have to clean all these windows. There are hundreds of them and I have to stop by the grocery store today to refill the fridge before it closes, which is in three hours._

"Kagome what are you doing here? You don't do anything bad." I blurted out when she approached me.

" Sh, I'm going to get you out of here just wait I'm going to the principal's office right now." She whispered.

_Kagome's really getting me out, I really need to thank her when she comes back._

"Inuyasha." My principal's voice echoed through the school to get my attention to where he was, behind me.

"You may go home to visit your sick aunt in the hospital." He continued.

"What sick aunt? " Saying that I got an elbow in the rib from Kagome but thankfully my principal didn't notice.

"_Kagome tells me that your aunt wants to talk to you." He answered._

I nodded making my way to the door with Kagome. Once out I thanked her and took her out for ice-cream to show my thanks. We were about to order but then I had to go to the restroom, when I come out she was holding two cones in her hands.

_How did she know my favourite flavour was Cookies'n'Cream? _

" _Thanks ." I expressed. _

" _Your welcome, I know how much you like it. "_

Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
you belong with me.  
Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

Kagome POV

_Yesterday was amazing; I wished I had the courage to tell him. I should have told him when I was on the swing and he was pushing me. I guess I should tell him today. _

I waited at his backdoor for him to open it. Immediately when he did, I hugged him and offered if he wanted to go to the park with me.

"Sure I would love to ." He said before taking off running making me follow.

_My feet hurt again, how long is he going to keep this up? Seriously he stops on top of the slide? _

"Listen Inuyasha , I want to tell you something."

"Go for it." He spoke.

"Inuyasha I love you and I can't see you want Kikyo after everything she's put you through. I know I can never have you-

_Is Inuyasha really kissing me?_

He finally broke it and pulled me onto his lap kissing me on one of my cheeks, making me blush.

" I love you too Kagome."

* * *

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Sorry for the joke but that was the only thing I came up wtih -_-  
Read Review Remeber? **


End file.
